Love isn't always as it seems
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: UPDATED! Things get heated up in this chapter! However there is gonna be a couple major twists in the story. One I'm assuming you'll figure out from this chapter..Maybe..You kinda have to think..Happy Reading! This chapter will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

DBF: Hey everyone! This is a rather old story but it's very long. I'm dividing it up so I'll post it up slowly. I may have to make some corrections to it. It's still an on going story though. So If enough people like it then I'll continue posting up chapters. Well enjoy! Just for the record I don't own anything in this story except for Felicity.

"Felicity! Run!"

"No mommy! I won't leave you!" Felicity cried as she clung lovingly to her mother's leg.

"Come Feli follow me…" Felicity's dad said as he took hold of her hand. He led Felicity to a safe spot. "Wait here"

Felicity nodded. Her father went back and started attacking the few men that were there. Bullets pierced the air, drowning out Felicity's reality. She clenched her eyes shut in fear.

"Come on! Stop stalling and shoot already! You're wasting time!" one guy shouted. Suddenly there was a loud bang.

Felicity shot up from her bed breathing really hard. Her red tank top strap slid down her right shoulder. Some of her crow-black hair came loose from her ponytail.

"Why am I having this dream now? I mean this happened over twelve years ago…" Felicity shrugged. "Oh well" she went back to sleep. It wasn't long after her mother's death that she discovered the name of the organization that did that…Shinra.

Later that day…

Felicity was eating a sandwich when Cid came up to her.

"Hey Feli!" he greeted.

"Yea Pa?" Felicity said in her light southern accent.

"Well I figured that it's time for you to get a job and stop being lazy…" he proposed. Felicity put her sandwich down, her eyes wide as she stared at him in disbelief.

"But Pa…I'm not lazy!" Felicity said.

"No buts Feli…Now here I picked up some job applications for ya!" Cid informed her as he handed her the applications. Felicity sighed and accepted them. She froze as her eyes lingered on the company name of the application on top.

"…Shinra…but Pa they're the ones that—"

"Hey, a job is a job…now fill them out and then I'll drop them off."

She frowned and huffed, averting her gaze as she swallowed down the knot that had erupted in her throat.

"Fine…" She said. Felicity looked through the rest of the papers. She read some of them off. "Shinra…wedding planner…auto mechanic…" There were about six of them. She filled them out and gave them back to Cid. "Here"

Cid looked through them. "Alright! I'll go return these" he said. So he did just that.

A month later she got the wedding planner job. When everyone was on their way to the after party, Felicity went before everyone. She went through the double oak doors.

"Crap…the food…" she noticed. "I knew I forgot something…" she quickly darted before anyone could catch her. She ran back home.

"What? Back already?" Cid commented.

"Yeah…Well something went wrong and I'm probably as good as fired…So I just came back" she informed him as she flung herself into a chair.

"Well…You got another job offer anyway"

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…Here call this number…" Cid said handing her a piece of paper.

"Kay" Felicity said. So she dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello please state your name?" a female voice asked.

"Felicity Highwind"

"Ah yes…Miss Highwind…We've been awaiting your call…How soon can you come in for an interview?"

"Um…I can come right now actually" was Felicity's response.

"Great!" the female said. She gave Felicity an address and the hung up. Felicity hung up as well.

"Bye Pa! I'm goin' out for 'nother interview" she said.

"Good luck Feli!" Cid called out.

"Thanks!" Felicity said as she walked out the door.

Moments later she came upon a building. She looked at the address on the paper. Then she glanced back at the building.

"Yup…This is it…" She looked at the company name on the building and frowned. "Shinra" she sighed. "Well…I don't wanna…but Pa'll kill me if I don't get a job so…" she walked on in. Almost instantly she was greeted by a woman, which she assumed was the secretary.

"Hi and who would you be?" she asked.

"Um…Felicity Highwind"

"Ah yes…Hi Miss Highwind and Welcome to Shinra…I'm Elena…I'm the one that talked with you over the phone" Elena said.

"Yes…Nice to meet you" Felicity replied, smiling softly as she swallowed down her anxiety.

"Same to you…Now please follow me" Elena said. Felicity nodded and followed.

They arrived in Elena's office a few minutes later. Both Elena and Felicity took a seat.

"So Felicity…Tell me…What makes you think that you'd be a good employee for Shinra to hire?" Elena asked.

"Well…Hmmm…Let's see…I'm reliable and trustworthy…Although I did screw up at my last job…" Felicity started.

"Hmmm…Honesty…That's good…" she said jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"Um…I work my hardest until I'm at my peak…and…well…gosh I don't know what else to say…" Felicity huffed.

"Uh huh…Okay um…What was your first job?" Elena asked.

"Well that was my last job and it was a wedding planner" Felicity answered.

"Ah…Yes that can be a very stressful job…Not that I would know or anything but it just seems like it…" Elena said. "How do you see yourself fitting in with the company's goals?"

"Um…I don't know…" Felicity said.

"Hm…Alright…" Elena said.

The interview dragged on for about a half-hour more.

"And lastly who do you think is the cutest?" Elena said holding pictures of Tseng, Rude, and Reno.

"What in the world does that have to do with the job?!" Felicity gasped incredulously.

"Just answer it!" Elena urged.

"None because they all work for this damn company!" Felicity exploded, glaring at each of the pictures in turn.

"And why do you wanna work here again?" Elena asked.

"Because my Pa wants me to get a job and you guys are the second company that has contacted me" Felicity responded.

"Ah…Makes sense…I guess" Elena sighed. "Well, We'll get back to you soon on whether you got the job or not…"

"Okay bye…" Felicity said.

"See ya" Elena called as Felicity went back home.

"So…How'd it go?" Cid asked.

"Good…At least I think so"

"But please Felicity if you end up working for Shinra don't screw it up!" Cid said. Felicity sighed.

"I won't" she said.

"That's a good girl"

"Hmmm…" was all Felicity had to say.

A couple months later Shinra contacted Felicity again. She had gotten the job.

"Bye Pa! I'm leaving for work now!" Felicity said.

"Bye Feli! Have a great day!" Cid called after her.

"Thanks! I'll try…" Felicity sighed, mostly to herself. She left her house locking the door behind her.

Felicity arrived at the Shinra building and entered it. This time Elena was waiting along with three other guys.

"Hi Felicity!" Elena greeted, smiling warmly.

"Hey" Felicity said.

"These guys over here are Reno, Rude, and Tseng" the woman said, pointing to each one as she said their names.

"Hi" Felicity said.

"Yo" Reno purred.

"Hi" Rude greeted.

"Hey" Tseng said with a wink. Felicity rolled her eyes. Reno walked up to her and handed her a suit.

"What's this?" Felicity asked.

"Your official Turks uniform" Reno said.

"Um…Excuse me…Turks? I thought I was working for Shinra…" Felicity said all confused.

"It's an organization that works for Shinra" he explained.

"Ah…Okay…Whatever…" She took the suit, narrowing her eyes at it.

"Hope it fits" Reno said.

"Get out of my face" Felicity snapped, turning away from him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Temper! Temper!" Reno gasped defensively.

"Reno don't coax her" Rude warned.

"Stay out of it cueball!" Felicity growled as she glared in his direction. Rude's eyes widened and he pursed his lips, looking away.

"Felicity calm down!" Elena said. "Well anyway the president would wanna meet his new employee…so lets go meet him"

"Okay" Felicity sighed.

"Guys are you coming?" Elena asked.

"Look I would appreciate it if hothead, cueball, and dot boy would just mind their own business and leave me alone!" Felicity exploded throwing her arms out for emphasis on emotion.

"Um…Okay…Never mind" Elena muttered. Felicity and her walked away.

"Hey Felicity?" Elena said.

"What?"

"How come you snapped at the guys back there?" she asked.

"Simple…I just don't like them!"

"But how can you make that assumption already…I mean you haven't even gotten the chance to get to know them yet"

"So?" Felicity questioned, raising an eyebrow at the woman in challenge..

"Well…I'm just suggesting that that may be a good thing to do before you say that you hate them" Elena explained.

"Whatever" Felicity said.

But a few minutes later they arrived at Rufus's office. Elena knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rufus said. Elena and Felicity entered.

"Hi Rufus…I thought I'd come and introduce to you our newest Turk" Elena announced.

"Ah…So you're the one" Rufus said with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you" He extended his hand. Felicity accepted it. "And what would your name be?"

"Felicity Highwind"

"Oh yes…Highwind…Would be by chance related to Cid Highwind?" He asked retaining his smile.

"I'm his daughter" Felicity replied, her expression blank.

"Ah…Yes…Well anyway your first mission will be in two days" Rufus announced.

"Right" Felicity sighed, nodding.

"Okay well have a good day boss" Elena said.

"Thanks" Rufus said. With that Elena and Felicity exited Rufus's office.

"So what do you think of your new boss?" Elena asked.

"He's okay" Felicity said.

"Well if Rufus is okay then how come you hate the other guys?" Elena explained.

"Well Rufus is my boss…So I have to respect him…" Felicity said. Elena sighed.

"Whatever," she said.

"Well, what are my orders today?" Felicity asked.

"Well…Hmm…Today we'll make it simple since your first assignment is in two days…You can either get to know the guys better or just go home and come back in two days."

"I'll go home" Felicity picked without giving it any thought.

"Okay" Elena said. "See you in two days"

"Bye" with no further ado, she went home.

"Back so soon?" Cid wondered. "Did you screw up again after I specifically told you not to?!"

"No, it's not that…they let me go for the day…My first assignment is in two days…" she exlained.

"Oh how exciting!" Cid said.

"Um…Yeah…I guess…"

"Oh come on! Sound excited!" Cid said.

"…Whoo hoo…" Felicity said flatly while twirling a finger in the air.

"Okay. What's up? Why aren't you excited?" Cid asked.

"The fact that I have to work with three boneheads" Felicity said. 'Not to mention the murderers of my mother' she thought, but resisted uttering aloud.

"Ah…Lemme guess…Reno, Rude, and Tseng right?" Cid guessed.

"Yeah…How'd you know?" Felicity asked.

"Don't forget that I had to fight against them at a point in time"

"Oh…Right…"

"Well anyway I'm sure you'll do just fine" Cid stated.

"Yeah…I hope…" Felicity muttered, staring down at her hands.

DBF: Well I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review so I know if you liked it or not and if I should continue. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

1DBF: Well I haven't gotten any reviews for this story yet...So I don't know weather or not to post up another chapter...but here I am doing it anyway...Hope you all enjoy this chapter...

Two Days Later:

Felicity arrived at Shinra headquarters and entered through the glass double doors.

"Ah…Right on time!" Elena said.

"Yeah" Felicity said.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Reno exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I'd love to kick ass!" Felicity said.

"Really?" Reno wondered.

"Yeah…**_Your_** ass…" Felicity growled, glaring.

"Oh yeah! Bring it!" Reno challeneged. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Well are we goin' or what?" she asked.

"Yeah…Lets go!" Elena said. So Reno, Tseng, Rude, Felicity, and Elena started off.

"Let's see…Rufus said that it was somewhere off in this direction" Elena said. They headed off towards a forest. A few minutes later they entered the forest. Suddenly little minions came out and started attacking. They took care of the minions quickly, and with hardly any effort.

"Hmm…Let's see…Why don't we split up and see what we can find and meet back at headquarters later" Tseng suggested, smiling slightly. The guys seemed to consider the idea for a few seconds.

"Right…Good idea" Elena said finally.

"I'll go this way" Tseng said pointing in a random direction.

"I'll go with him" Elena said.

"I'll go this way then" Rude said pointing in another random direction.

"Then that means that Reno and Felicity go that way" Elena said. Felicity grunted, but did not complain. So with that they separated.

"So tell me…Why are you so bitchy all the time?" Reno asked. Felicity just growled at him. "See that 's what I mean"

"Just can it" Felicity said. Suddenly a big monster came out of nowhere and attacked them, catching them both by surprise.

Reno kept on electrocuting it while Felicity stabbed it repeatedly with her daggers. Suddenly the monster swung at Reno and he fell to the ground. Felicity glared at the monster and started stabbing at it like crazy. Sooner or later it was defeated. Felicity looked at Reno.

"Okay get up.…" she said. Reno didn't move. "This isn't funny" Still no movement. Felicity sighed. "This might be serious" She knelt beside him. She held his nose put her lips to his. She breathed into him slowly. Then she attempted five chest compressions.

"Ow…Ow…" Reno moaned. He opened his eyes only to see Felicity's face about a couple inches away from his own. Felicity cleared her throat as she moved away from him.

"So you are alive…" she said, her voice cold.

"Yeah…I just hurt a lot" he said choosing to ignore her tone. Suddenly it started to rain. "Aww shit…Come on there should be a cave somewhere near here"

"Right" Felicity said, sighing as she followed his lead.

When they found a cave they were both sopping wet. Reno stripped off his clothes (except his boxers) so they could dry and so he wouldn't get sick. Felicity didn't mean to but she found herself studying him. His flawless skin, nicely toned muscles, six pack, lush lips, the way his wet fire red hair cascaded and framed his beautiful face.

"Felicity?" Reno said waving a hand in front of her face. "Felicity?"

"Huh?" Felicity said.

"You better take off your clothes" Reno said.

"Uh uh! I don't think so!" Felicity said.

"But you'll get sick" Reno said.

"I don't care! I don't strip in front of strangers!" Felicity said. Reno thought for a minute.

"But you did kiss me…So I'm not really a stranger am I?" Reno asked.

"I wasn't kissing you! I was giving you CPR!" Felicity said.

"Did you like it?" Reno asked.

"HA! Are you kidding I almost gagged!" Felicity said.

"Oh really…The why'd ya do it?" he asked.

"Because I thought you weren't breathing" Felicity said.

"Oh so you care about me do you?" Reno said.

"No…But the boss would've probably fired me and I really need this job" Felicity said.

"I see" Reno said. Felicity just sat there shivering.

"I'm telling you that you better take your clothes off" Reno said. Felicity whacked him upside the head.

"God! What the fuckin' hell is wrong with you! Do you have sex on the mind 24/7 or somethin'!?" she yelled.

"Well no…but…" he said.

"Look! Just leave me alone!" she snapped.

"Whatever" Reno said. Felicity continued to shiver. He couldn't bear to see her cold so he leaned closer to Felicity and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll help keep you warm"

Felicity raised an eyebrow and tried to scoot away from him. However he just hugged her tighter. Finally she just gave up trying. Sooner or later they both fell asleep.

Later Rude, Tseng, and Elena found them.

"Aww…They look so cute!" Elena said. Rude pulled out a camera.

"Haha! Blackmail!" he said as he snapped a few pictures of Felicity and Reno. Then Elena and Tseng started poking Reno and Felicity's foreheads.

"Wake up lovebirds" Tseng said. Reno and Felicity squirmed a little and slowly opened their eyes.

"Huh?" Felicity said. When she finally came around she noticed Reno. "AHH!!" she screamed as she shoved Reno away. Reno tipped over. Rude took Reno's clothes and threw them somewhere far far away.

"Well let's get going" Elena said.

"Okay" Reno said. "Wait a minute…Where'd my clothes go?" Rude just stood around whistling like he didn't know what happened.

"Oh well" Reno said. They each got up and walked away.

"Hey Reno?" Rude said.

"Yeah?" Reno said.

"Why do you have green boxers with little pink and white bunnies eating carrots?" Rude asked.

"Oh shut up!" Reno said. Felicity just rolled her eyes. Reno walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Felicity growled. "Why do you keep insisting on hitting on me?!" Felicity asked.

"Well…Let's see…" Reno started.

"On second thought don't answer that and get your hand off of me" Felicity said.

"But" Reno said.

"Now!" Felicity said. Reno sighed and let go.

During Rude's free time he made copies of the picture of Felicity and Reno. Then he posted them all over Rocket Town and other places. He then emailed it to everyone that he knew.

Rufus called Reno to his office.

"Yes boss?" Reno said.

"Felicity is sick and I need you to take care of her" Rufus said.

"But why…She hates me" Reno said.

"Well not according to this" Rufus said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Reno asked. Rufus just showed Reno the printed color picture.

"Oh…Um…I can explain that…You see she was shivering so I was keeping her warm…and we fell asleep…" Reno said.

"Um…Right….Sure…" Rufus said. "Anyway go take care of her"

"Right" Reno sighed.

"And try not to have too much fun…Remember she's sick" Rufus said handing Reno the address.

"Haha" Reno said as he took the piece of paper and left.

When he got to Rocket Town he saw all the fliers.

"Shit" he said. When he reached Felicity's house he knocked on the door. Cid answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey I'm—"

Cid took one look at Reno and slammed the door in his face. Reno knocked on the door.

"I'm here to take care of your daughter!" he said. Cid opened the door.

"Fuck off!" he said slamming the door in Reno's face again. Reno sighed. He went to the side of the house and climbed it. He reached a window and peeked inside. He saw Felicity and knocked on the window.

"Huh?" Felicity said. She got out of bed and walked slumping over to the window. She sniffled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was ordered by Rufus to take care of you" Reno said.

"Um…That's nice…but I'm fine…my pa is taking care of me…" she said.

"Oh" Reno said.

"Hey honey I'm goin' out! I'll be back later!" Cid yelled from downstairs.

"Okay!" Felicity said. Cid exited the house laughing like a maniac.

"YEE HAW!! TIME TO GO KILL ME A MANWHORE!!!!" Cid yelled as he readied his shotgun. Reno looked down.

"Shit!" he said banging on the window. "Let me in! Let me in!"

"Okay! Okay!" Felicity said as she opened the window. Reno climbed in and fell on top of her.

"Oof!" Felicity said. Reno turned chibi and snuggled up on her stomach and went to sleep. Felicity growled. "Get off!"

No response.

"Get off!"

Still no response. She somehow managed to reach his ear. She whispered into it.

"Hey Reno if you don't get off me I'll tell my dad you're here and then he'll happily come and chop off your precious jewels!" Felicity said. Reno immediately shot up.

"NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" Reno screamed. Felicity got up and laughed. Then she went into a coughing fit. Reno looked towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What…do …you…think?" she said in between coughs.

"Right…right…stupid question" Reno said. He helped her back into bed.

"Mmm…Thanks…" she said.

"I'll go make you some soup" he said.

"Okay…It should be safe for a few more hours or so" she said.

"Right" Reno said as he exited the room.

Later he came back with a bowl. He was holding it with oven mitts. He handed it to Felicity. Felicity accepted it but, when her hands touched the bowl it immediately went up and the soup splashed in Reno's face.

"AHH SHIT!!" Reno said as he went to go find some cold water. Reno came back a little later. Felicity laughed.

"Ahh…So you find that funny?" he asked.

"Yup! Sure do!" she said. "Hey Reno?"

"Yeah?" Reno said.

"Would you go shopping for me?" Felicity asked.

"Um…Sure" Reno said. Felicity handed him a list. Reno looked at the list. It read:

2 black C bras

5 pairs of black lace underwear

5 pairs of black silk underwear

5 pairs of black and red thongs

1 package of tampons

4 perfumes with sensual scents

5 sensual candles

Reno just stared at the list.

"Um…I don't think so" he said.

"Oh come on!" she said. All you have to do is go to that lovers lingere store in the next city!"

"Absolutely not!" he said.

"Come here…" she said senusally. He did. She whispered something sensually in his ear then kissed his cheek so as not to pass germs though the mouth.

"On my way!" he said as he headed out the door.

"Haha! I love this!" she said as she flipped on her T.V.

Reno walked into the store. A young woman in a skimpy outfit walked up to him.

"Hey…Here to buy something for that lucky girl in your life?" she asked.

"Um…Not really…Just a friend…Well if I can even call her that…" he said.

"Ah…I see…You had a fight and now you're going to buy something to compensate for it!" she said.

"No!" he screamed.

"Relax! Relax! I get it…Hmmm…Now let me see that list…Yes…Okay…That is over there…this is over there….that's over there…and this stuff is right over here!" the woman said.

"Uh…Thanks…" Reno said. He found the stuff along with a few other things and got out of there as soon as possible.

Reno found his way back to Felicity's house. He knocked on the door first. No answer. So he went through the front door and up to Felicity's room.

"Here…I got your stuff…" Reno said.

"Good boy!" Felicity said.

"And I also got you a few extra things" he said.

"Oh?" Felicity said as she looked through the bag. She found a few short nightgowns and a couple pairs of lace hot pants. "Um…Are you hitting on me again?"

"Maybe?" he said. Felicity sighed.

"You'll never give up will you?" she said.

"I don't know…" he said.

"Honey I'm home!" Cid said.

"Shit!" Reno said.

"Quick! You better get out of here!" Felicity said.

"Um…Right" Reno said.

"Bye and thanks!" Felicity said.

"Umm…You're welcome" Reno said.

"You can leave through the window" Felicity said. Reno opened the window. However, before he left he kissed Felicity full on the mouth for a few seconds.

"See you at work" he said in his hot voice. He then left through the window. Felicity put a single finger to her lips.

"Hmm…" she said. Cid came upstairs.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes" Felicity said.

"Okay" Cid said. "I'll make you something to eat"

"Thanks Pa." Felicity said.

"No problem" Cid said as he walked out of the room. Felicity looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Reno…What am I gonna do with you?" she said as she examined the things that Reno got for her.

DBF: Yay! You made it to the end of the chapter! So? So? What did ya think?! Please pretty please write a review so I know what you guys think of my story and weather or not I should continue it...Thanx


	3. Chapter 3

1

DBF: Hey everyone! Finally updating again! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Things get a little insane...

"So you feeling any better?" Elena asked Felicity at work.

"Yes much" Felicity said.

"That's good" Elena said. "So Reno did a good job taking care of you?"

"Um…Yeah you could say that…" Felicity said blushing a little bit.

"Why are you blushing?" Elena said.

"What? I'm not blushing" Felicity said unaware.

"Yes you are" Elena said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Felicity said.

"Whatever" Elena said. "There's paperwork waiting in your office"

"Okay" Felicity said. She headed off to her office. When she got there she saw all the paperwork on her desk. "Damn…Well better get to work"

In the middle of her paperwork Reno came into her office.

"Hey Felice" Reno said.

"It's Felicity to you" Felicity said.

"Sorry…Felicity" Reno said.

"Anyway what is it that you wanted?" Felicity asked.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing" Reno said.

"Well I'm doing fine" Felicity said.

"And I was also wondering if we could get together…ya know…outside of work…" Reno said. Felicity walked up to Reno and put a hand underneath his chin.

"Let me put it this way…If you ever pull a stunt like you did at my house again you won't live to see the light of day" she said. Felicity went back to her desk.

"So I take it that's a no" Reno said.

"Exactly" Felicity said.

"Oh" Reno said sounding a little disappointed. He left

A few days later…

Felicity went to Rufus's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes come in" Rufus said. Felicity entered.

"Oh Felicity hi" Rufus said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…I was wondering…how come Reno hasn't been at work lately?" Felicity asked.

"He called in a sick a few days ago" Rufus said.

"Oh…" Felicity said. "Can I have his address"

"Um…Sure…" Rufus said as he looked it up. He wrote it down and gave it to her. "Here you go"

"Thanks" Felicity said.

"Why do you wanna go over there though?" Rufus asked.

"Well it's just that he did such a great job in taking care of me that I just wanna return the favor." Felicity said.

"That's nice…Have fun…but not too much!" Rufus said.

"Don't worry" Felicity said as she walked out.

Felicity was on her way to Reno's house when she saw a huge mob of girls.

"Whoo hoo!! I got his jacket!" one girl said.

"I got his shirt!" another said.

"I got his pants!" another one said.

Felicity recognized the clothes that the girls were waving in the air.

"Crap" she said as she made her way through the sea of fan girls. "Reno! Move it! Reno!" she battled her way through. She kneeled next to Reno. "Are you okay?"

"Yes mommy I'd love to make cookies with you" Reno said in a rather knocked out tone.

"Move it lady!" a fan girl said. Felicity just turned around and growled and started foaming at the mouth.

"Eek! She's crazy!" a fan girl said as they all ran away. Felicity picked up Reno. He was only in his boxers that had chibi final fantasy Vll characters on them. She walked to his house and went to his room. She paused for a moment.

"Um…Reno? Why is there a chocobo in your room?" Felicity asked. Cloud popped up.

"Hey! I'm not a chocobo!" Cloud said.

"Whatever…Just get out…" Felicity said. Cloud opened a window.

"BUNZAI!!!!" he yelled as he jumped out of the window. Felicity set Reno on the bed and tucked him in. She took a seat in a chair a waited. Reno woke up a couple hours later. Felicity looked down from the book she was reading.

"Oh good you're awake…" Felicity said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I wanna throw up…and why do I hurt all over?" Reno questioned.

"Well maybe because you got mobbed by a bunch of rabid fan girls" Felicity said.

"Okay…" He said as he slowly sat up. He saw that he was only in his boxers.

"Hey Felicity?" Reno said.

"What?" Felicity said.

"Did you strip me?" Reno asked.

"No!" Felicity immediately answered.

"Then how did I get like this?" Reno asked.

"Fan girls" Felicity answered.

"…Right…" Reno said. "Hey Felicity?"

"Yeah?" Felicity said.

"Would you strip me if you could?" Reno asked.

"HELL NO!!" she screamed.

"Aww" he said.

"Well…Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Yes…Actually can you give me a sponge bath"

"Hold on" Felicity said. She left the room. A little later she came back.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yes!" Reno said.

"Good…Here's the bucket, water, and sponge…Do it yourself" she said.

"But…But…I'm sick" Reno said.

"So…That's your fault…I mean no one told you to kiss me…" Felicity said.

"I know" Reno said. "Well since you won't give me a sponge bath I have another request"

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Strip down to your underwear and do a sexy dance for me" Reno said. Felicity glared at him and hit him on the head.

"Hold on…I have an idea that you will love!" Felicity said.

"Oh really" Reno said.

"Yes!" Felicity said walking out of the room. Moments later the doorbell rang. Felicity answered it. Cloud ran into Reno's room.

"Yay! Time to play doctor!" Cloud said.

"Oh shi—"

Reno was interrupted by Cloud sticking the round part of a stethoscope into his mouth. Cloud then took the popsicle stick and stuck it in Reno's ear. Then he took the little light thing and started looking in Reno's belly button.

"Um…Cloud…What are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"Treasure hunting!" Cloud said.

"You mean searching for lint?" Felicity asked.

"Well…You could call it that" Cloud said. Felicity sighed. She went to call someone else. Moments later Yuffie came into the room.

"Ooh! Doctor! Let me help!" she said.

"Sure!" Cloud said. Felicity sighed again.

"Might as well call the whole gang over" she said. So she did. Minutes later everyone came.

"Hey Vincent?" Felicity said.

"What?" Vincent said.

"You seem like the only sane one here…Can you check Reno out and see what's wrong with him?" Felicity asked. Vincent just shrugged. He went up to Reno and put a gun to his head. Reno immediately shot up and spit out the stethoscope.

"Hey! What do ya know! It's a miracle! I'm cured!" Reno said coughing afterwards. Vincent took the gun away from Reno's head.

"Well my jobs done here" he said as he started to walk away.

"No wait! Vincent you can't go!" Cloud said.

Why not?" Vincent questioned.

"Because it wouldn't be a party without you!" Cloud said.

"And why all of a sudden is it a party?" Felicity asked.

"Cid brought beer!" Cloud said.

"Dad! You said you'd cut down!" Felicity said.

"I know…I know…" Cid said. Cloud gulped down a beer. He handed one to Reno.

"Here! The best remedy!" Cloud said. Reno shrugged and drank it.

"Reno no!" Felicity said.

Later everyone was knocked out except for Felicity and Cloud (who was still searching for "treasure." Felicity sighed. She phoned Rufus.

"Hello?" Rufus said.

"Hi It's Felicity…Can you come over to Reno's?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

Rufus arrived and saw everyone.

"…You threw a party when Reno is sick?!" he said.

"Not exactly" she said.

"Look maybe I should assign someone else to look after him." Rufus said.

"No! No! Not necessary!" Felicity said.

"Okay…But if you mess up anymore…You're fired…" Rufus said jokingly but sounded serious.

"Okay" Felicity said. "Bye"

"Bye" Rufus said as he exited. At this point Cloud was searching other people's belly buttons for so-called treasure.

"I'm gonna regret this" she said as she climbed in next to Reno and fell asleep.

The next day…

Felicity woke up first. She went to get a bucket and stood by Reno's bedside. About a half hour later Reno woke up and the first thing he did was throw up in the bucket.

"Hey…How did you know?" he asked.

"Well…You did have twelve beers last night which may I remind you is not good when you are sick!" Felicity said.

"I know but I just couldn't help myself" Reno said.

"Excuses…Excuses…" she said. She spotted Cloud.

"Cloud time to go" she said.

"Aww…But I'm not done looking for treasure!" he said.

"You had all night!" she said. "Go home!"

Cloud sighed. 

"Fine" he said. But before he left he made a stop in front of Felicity and started looking in her belly button. Felicity jumped away and shoved him out the door.

Later…

Everyone else woke up and left except for Cait Sith and Red Xlll.

"Why did you want us to stay?" Red Xlll asked.

"Because you two look the most like stuffed animals and you can comfort Reno!" she said putting them in Reno's bed. Reno cuddled them. Red Xlll growled. Cait Sith glared.

DBF: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! There will be plenty more to come! Please review and tell me whatcha thought! What'll you think'll happen? Or hope will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

DBF: Welcome back! I had this all typed I just forgot to post it! This is the last bit that I had typed. However, I do have ideas in my head on how it's all gonna go...I just have to be inspired to write! Things DO get heated up in this chapter. And there is extremely slight yaoi in there it's not even really worth mentioning but I thought I'd give a heads up to all you guys out there and girls who don't like it. Really it's just me being extremely silly, but it's nothing you have to worry about so please enjoy the story!

Later…

Felicity was doing some paperwork in her office. Reno knocked on her door.

"Come in" she said. Reno entered. Felicity looked up. "Oh…hi…What do you want?"

"Well…Um…I was wondering…If you weren't doing anything later…If we could…You know…um…Go out…" Reno said obviously nervous.

"Sorry I don't think so" she said. Reno sighed. A few moments later Cid entered.

"Hey Feli…I brought you lunch" he said. Reno's eyes widened. He slowly inched towards the door. Cid turned around and spotted Reno. "YOU!" he said as he randomly pulled out his shotgun and put it between Reno's forehead.

"Heh…Hello…" Reno said weakly.

"You hit on my daughter again and you're a dead man!" Cid said. Reno reached for his electro-rod and smacked Cid on the side of the head. Cid just stood there unphased.

"Heh…Um…Bye!" Reno said as he darted out of the office. He ran outside and started walking randomly.

Later…

A figure was sitting in a nearby tree. He disguised his voice to sound like Felicity's.

"Hey Reno…" the person said.

"Huh?" Reno said as he looked around. He looked up.

"Heh heh…" the person in the tree said as he dropped a balloon down. Suddenly peanut butter splattered all over Reno's face and shortly after that another balloon was dropped which splattered birdseed all over Reno's face.

"What the?!" Reno said. He sighed and started walking home. When he reached home he saw Felicity walking past.

"Hey Felicity!" he said.

"Huh?" Felicity said as she saw Reno. "Reno? Is that you?"

"Yeah…sadly enough…" Reno said.

"What happened to your face?" Felicity asked.

"Didn't you do this to me?" he asked.

"Um…No…" Felicity said.

"But…Weren't you the one that called my name?" Reno asked.

"Um…Excuse me but I wouldn't call your name under any circumstances" Felicity said.

"Sorry…Stupid question I guess…" Reno said.

Two months later at a Christmas party…

"Double dare" Felicity said.

"Okay" Tseng said. "I dare you to drop your pants and underwear in font of us right now"

"Ha! You're dreaming!" Felicity said.

"Okay Okay then just your pants" Tseng said.

"Nope!" Felicity said.

"Take off your top?" Tseng said hopefully.

"Sorry" Felicity said. Tseng pouted.

"Well whose up for another game?" Elena said. Everyone raised their hands. "What should we play?"

"Spin the bottle!" Yuffie said.

"Anyone object?" Elena asked. No one said anything. "Okay I'll get the bottle"

A few moments later she came back and joined the rest in a circle. "Okay who'll go first?"

"I will!" Yuffie said.

"Very well" Elena said. So Yuffie spun the bottle. It landed on Vincent. "Yippee!" Yuffie said as she gave him a quick peck. Vincent glared. He spun the bottle and got Cloud. He just stared at Cloud. Cloud stared back. Suddenly Cloud got up and gave Vincent a quick one right on the lips. Vincent wiped it off.

"Do that again and die!" Vincent said.

"S…Sorry…" Cloud said. Cloud spun the bottle and got Tifa. He got up and gave her a quick kiss.

"What that's it?" Tifa said.

"Yup!" Cloud said.

"You're boring" Tifa said. So she spun and got Reno. Tifa smiled. Felicity pursed her lips as Tifa kissed Reno.

'Is he…enjoying it…Wait what the hell am I saying…' she thought. Tifa separated from Reno and took her seat. Reno spun the bottle and it landed on Felicity. Felicity's eyes widened.

'Yes!' Reno thought. He went up to her and tried to kiss her as sensually as possible. After a few seconds Felicity pushed him away. They played for about a half hour more.

"Ah! That was fun!" Yuffie said. "Now for a different game!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Whose up for seven minutes in heaven!?" Cloud said. Again no one said anything.

"Yay!" Cloud said. Elena put some numbers on a piece of paper and put them in a hat. Then she put the same numbers on paper and handed them out.

"Okay…Um…Cloud since you suggested this game why don't you go first?" Elena said.

"Yay!" Cloud said. "Um…Number three"

"Oh hell no!" Vincent said. Cloud looked at Vincent.

"Yay!" He said as he dragged Vincent into the closet.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Vincent said. Everyone just shrugged. Vincent managed to get out of Cloud's grip after three minutes.

"No! Come back!" Cloud said chasing Vincent.

"Well…Whose going next?" Elena asked.

"I will" Rufus said. "Number six"

"That's me" Elena said. So Rufus and Elena went into the closet and stayed in there for the full seven minutes then they came out.

"So what happened in there?" Rude asked.

"Oh nothing" Elena said. Rude just raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever I'll go next" Rude said. "Number eight"

"Why me" Tseng said. Elena pushed Tseng in the closet. Rude went in too. After seven minutes they came out.

"So? What happened Rude?" Elena questioned. Rude remained silent. "Reno why don't you go next?"

"Alright" Reno said. "Um…Number four"

Felicity just walked up to him.

'Yes! Must be my lucky day!' he thought. He took Felicity's hand and led her into the closet. Elena closed the door.

"Damn this closet is small" Felicity said. Reno was basically on top of her. He had her pinned to a wall.

"So…" he said.

"Heh…" she said feeling a little tense. Reno put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Um Re—"

Reno interrupted Felicity by kissing her full on. Felicity pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"…You…Just caught me by surprise" she said.

"Oh…Sorry" he said. "Look do you just wanna get out of the closet?" Reno said. He reached for the doorknob. "Hey…It's locked…"

Felicity just looked at Reno and pulled him into a heated kiss. She swung her arms around his neck. Her tongue was poking at his lips for entrance. He parted his lips and her tongue swam inside. Pretty soon before they knew it their time was up. Elena opened the door.

"Okay time's up!" she said.

"Aww…Already!" Felicity said.

"Yup!" Elena said.

The next day…

Felicity walked into her office to see Reno sitting in her chair.

"Um…Yes…Can I help you?" Felicity said.

"Uh…About last night…" Reno started.

"Look…Last night…It meant nothing to me" she said.

"…Oh…Really" Reno said sounding disappointed again.

"Yeah…Sorry if it came across as something else" Felicity said. Reno had a bummed look on his face. He didn't waste anymore words. He just left.

A week later…

Felicity went to Reno's house and knocked on the door. Reno answered it.

"Yes?" he said.

"Reno there is something that I HAVE to tell you and it ABSOLUTELY CAN'T WAIT!!!!" Felicity said.

"Um…Okay…Come in…" Reno said as he stood aside. Felicity entered. Reno closed the door. "So what is it?"

Felicity immediately flung her arms around Reno and kissed him. Reno's eyes widened from the pure suddenness of it all. She separated from him.

"Wow…What was that for?" Reno asked.

"I was denying it ever since I met you but I can't deny it no longer!" she said.

"Um…Okay…What is it?" he asked.

"I love you!" Felicity blurted out. Reno blinked a few times.

"Uh…Repeat that…" he said not believing what he just heard.

"…I…love you…" Felicity said. Reno just stood there. Felicity ran up to him and pinned him against a wall. She kissed him passionately forcing her tongue between his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closer. He kissed back. He tilted her back so they both fell on the floor. Felicity started to unbutton Reno's shirt. A few seconds later she managed to get it off. He sat her up and slowly took off her shirt.

Meanwhile…

Cid was on his way to Reno's house to discuss a few things. When he reached Reno's house he knocked on the door. No answer. He put his hand on the doorknob. Reno forgot to lock the door. Cid opened it.

"Hey Reno I—" Cid stopped when he saw Reno and Felicity. Reno was about to take off Felicity's bra. Cid walked up behind Felicity and grabbed her arm. He yanked her up.

"Young lady! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" Cid said.

"Dad I—" she started.

"Not one word! I'm taking you home right now!" Cid yelled.

"But dad!" Felicity said.

"GO!" Cid said. Felicity didn't bother to argue. She kissed Reno goodbye. Cid shoved her out the door. He glared at Reno. "Felicity go home! I have to talk to your little friend here"

Felicity sighed and started walking home. Cid slammed the door shut.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing with my daughter?!" Cid said.

"Sir…I'm sorry but I love her…and she loves me…she told me so…" Reno said.

"I DON'T CARE!! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE HER!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE SIN YOU COMMITTED?!" Cid yelled.

"No sir…But…" Reno said.

"I DON'T WANT HER GETTING HURT!!" Cid said.

"But I promise she won't get hurt…she doesn't have to know" Reno said.

"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT!! ONE DAY SHE WILL FIND OUT!! THEN SHE'LL BE HURT!! AND IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FUCKING GODDAMN FAULT!!" Cid yelled. Reno just stayed quiet.

"SO COME NEAR HER AND DIE!!" Cid said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him. Reno slumped down on his couch and sighed.

Felicity entered her house and went to her room. She fell onto her bed crying.

"It's not fair!" she said. "It's not!"

Later…

Cid knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Felicity said obviously upset. Cid ignored her and entered her room. He sighed as he took a seat next to her.

"Felicity" he started.

"What?" Felicity said.

"I don't want you seeing that boy and I have a good reason for that" he said.

"Yeah! You hate me! You wanna ruin my life!" she said.

"That's not it…Look I'll allow you to see anyone except him" Cid said.

"But I love him!" Felicity said.

"I know…and it pains me to have to do this to you but…It's for the best…" Cid said.

"Bullshit!" Felicity said.

Later…

Felicity checked to see that Cid was asleep. She was relieved when she saw he was.

"Good" she said quietly. She snuck out of the house and went to Reno's. She knocked on the door. When no one answered she rang the doorbell. Moments later the door opened. Reno rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Felicity…What are you doing here at this time of night?" Reno questioned.

"Make love to me!" Felicity said jumping in the air. Reno caught her.

"But…It's eleven thirty at night…" Reno said.

"Please! I feel like complete shit right now and you're the only one that can help me!" Felicity said.

Reno sighed.

"Alright…Fine…" he said. He carried her up the stairs to his room.

"Got any condoms?" Felicity asked.

"Nope…Ran out last week…" Reno said.

"What do you mean you _ran out_?" Felicity asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey a guys gotta have a life too!" Reno said. Felicity growled at him.

"I'm leaving! Looks like I can't trust you after all!" Felicity said getting ready to leave. Reno stopped her.

"Relax! Relax! I was just joking! Actually at work I like flinging them at random people…Especially Rufus! He gets _so_ pissed! It's just so freakin' funny!" Reno said.

"Well…Fine…Just as long as that's _all_ that you do with them!" Felicity said sternly.

"Yes yes don't worry" Reno said.

"Hmmm…" Felicity said.

"So we'll just take the risk of you getting pregnant is all" Reno said. Felicity took a deep breath.

"Right" she said. "You know on second thought maybe I shouldn't do this I mean if I do happen to get pregnant Pa'll kill me!" Felicity said.

"Oh come on…It'll be good for you! And besides you're the one that was practically begging me to make love to you" Reno said. Felicity sighed.

"Hmmm…Maybe you're right" she said.

"Yes I am…Now come on…Let's do this!" Reno said. Felicity took another deep breath.

"Yes" she said. Felicity started kissing his bare chest. She lingered around his nipples playing around with them with her tongue. Reno moaned a little bit. Felicity smirked. He hugged her closer. Felicity moved downwards kissing all the way down. When she got down to his boxers she teased him a little bit. She grabbed him down there.

"Shit" Reno said after a groan. After a while she finally took off his boxers and started massaging his dick delicately.

"Am I being too rough?" she asked. Reno shook his head while breathing unsteadily. Felicity smiled.

"Felicity?" Reno said.

"Yes?" Felicity said.

"I can't take this anymore! Pleasure me!" Reno said.

"Uh…Um…Sure…" Felicity said. She let go of his delicate area and got down further. She took another deep breath before taking him in. Reno clenched his teeth together and breathed in so it made a type of hissing noise. In about a couple minutes she had managed to deep-throat him. Reno let of loud moans of pleasure. She sucked slowly so as to make the moment last the longest as possible.

Later…

She parted her lips from his delicate area.

"Was that pleasurable enough?" she asked. Reno just nodded in amazement. Plus he was panting too hard to even utter a single word.

"…Wow…This is my first time too…I didn't think I'd be that good…" Felicity said. Reno then gathered the energy to speak.

"This…is your first time?" he said.

"Sadly enough…yeah…" she said. "Is it yours?"

"…No…" Reno said. "Please don't hate me"

Felicity laughed lightly.

"Don't worry…I could never hate you" she said.

"Heh…Well that's a relief" he said.

"Yeah" Felicity said.

"Well you showed me a good time…Now let me show you a good time" Reno said.

"Okay" Felicity said. Reno stripped her completely and slowly entered her from behind. Felicity pursed her lips.

"Mmmm…" she said.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Uh huh" was all she could say. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. He started to lightly nibble her soft flesh while fondling her soft, creamy breasts. She moaned.

"Oh Reno…Oh…Oh…Deeper! Deeper!" she said totally in the heat of the moment. He complied with her wishes and went deeper. He was searching eagerly for that one special spot where he could give Felicity the time of her life. "Oh…Oh…Oh god…Oh…Oh!"

She started sweating like there was no tomorrow. "Oh…Oh…Ah…Ah…Ah! SHIT!!!!" Felicity screamed. Reno had reached that special point. A few moments later Reno pulled out of her. Felicity panted.

"How was it?" Reno asked.

"…Great…" she said. She turned around and bent her legs. She made her way towards him and cradled him in her arms. He entered her.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" he said. She licked his chest sensually. A few minutes later she departed. He went in front of her and sat down in between her legs. He rested his head in between her breasts. Felicity stroked Reno's hair. Felicity pulled herself along with Reno so her back was against the bed board. Soon Felicity heard light snoring. She looked down and saw that Reno's eyes were closed. She smiled. Then she slowly closed her eyes. Soon after that she was off in dreamland.

2 weeks later…

I feel like shit" Felicity said as she sorted papers at her desk. Suddenly she got up and ran to the bathroom. She ran into one of the stalls and puked into the toilet.

"Ugh…" she groaned.

Half an hour later she came out and went back to her desk.

One month later…

"I didn't get my period last month…I wonder…Could I be…" she pulled out emergency pregnancy tests and went into the bathroom. "Okay! Let's do this!"

first test- positive

second test- negative

third test- positive

fourth test- positive

fifth test- undecided

sixth test-positive

seventh test-negative

eighth test-positive

"Oh god…" she said. She put them in the trash and put a lot of toilet paper over them.

Later…

Cid went to the bathroom

"Huh?" he said as he saw all the toilet paper. He picked it up and saw the tests. " "What are these?" he leafed through them. "RENO!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

Cid came out of the bathroom.

"Felicity!" he yelled.

"Yes?" Felicity said coming up to him. He grabbed her arm.

"You are to stay in your room from now on!" Cid said.

"But what about work?" she questioned.

"I'm gonna talk to them about letting you go." Cid said.

"What?! No!" she said. Cid dragged her to her room and shoved her in there. He locked the door.

The next day…

Cid went to Shinra headquarters. He went to Rufus's office.

"Where the fuck is Reno?!" Cid demanded.

"He's off on a mission right now" Rufus said.

"When will he be back?"

"Later"

One week later…

Reno walked up to Felicity's house and knocked on the door. Cid answered.

"Hi is Felicity available?" Reno asked. Cid glared.

"YOU!!" he said as he grabbed Reno by the collar of his shirt. Cid swung him into the house and slammed him against a wall.

"Where the fuck do you get off doing this to my daughter?!" Cid said angrily.

"Doing what?" Reno said clueless.

"Oh as if you don't know!"

"I don't"

"YOU FUCKING MANWHORE!! You FUCKING got her FUCKING PREGNANT is what you FUCKING did!!" Cid yelled. Reno went wide-eyed.

"She's what?"

"You fucking heard me"

"Sir I _**HAVE**_ to see her!!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Now please let the door hit you on your way out and have a very shitty day!!" Cid said as he shoved Reno out the door.

The next morning…

Reno crawled up the side of Felicity's house and found her room. He crawled through the open window. He went beside Felicity.

"Felicity" Reno said as he gently shook her. "Felicity wake up"

Meanwhile…

Cid woke up. He dragged himself towards the bathroom. He got halfway when he stopped.

"Huh what's that?" he said as he walked towards Felicity's room. He knocked on her door. Nothing.

"Hmm…Must still be sleeping. Cid went to the bathroom.

Felicity woke up a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"How come you haven't been at work?" Reno questioned.

"Pa is not allowing me to see you anymore…and at work I see you so…" Felicity said.

"You're kidding…he's not letting you work?!" Reno said in shock.

"Nope" Felicity said.

"Well that sucks" Reno said.

"I know" Felicity said. "I missed you so much"

"I wanna take you out to celebrate!" Reno said.

"What…Me not working anymore…or the fact that I can never see you again?" Felicity questioned.

"No no no no! You got me all wrong! I wanna celebrate the fact that you're pregnant with my child!" Reno said all excited.

"Um"

"…It is mine…Isn't it?"

"…Uh yeah yeah…It is…but…how did you know?"

"You're dad told me…he also gave me a beating"

"Ohmygod! Are you okay!?" Felicity gasped.

"Yeah I'm fine…My back just hurts a little"

"Aww Is there anything I can do?" she lifted up his shirt and saw a medium sized bruise. She insisted on laying him down on the bed. She straddled him and rubbed his back gently.

"Ahh…That feels so good" Reno said.

"Oh should we get going before my pa comes to check up on me"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????"

"What was that?!" Felicity panicked.

"Um…Let's just say that you're dad'll be busy for the next few hours…"

"Um…"

Meanwhile…

Cid stared at the mirror in horror. His teeth, part of his tounge, and lips were dyed brown. He looked in the tube of toothpaste.

"What the hell is this?"

He then spotted something in the trash. It was a box of brown hair dye. His eyes widened.

"RENO!!"

Meanwhile…

Felicity was laughing.

"You really did that?"

"Yup…Snuck into your house at one in the morning then went back to my house to get some sleep then came back here a few minutes ago"

Felicity flopped down on Reno's back and kissed his neck.

"Ahh…shit…" Reno said in pain.

"Huh? Oh…Sorry!" Felicity got up.

"Its…Okay…"

Felicity smiled.

"You're so sweet…I accidently hurt you and you don't get mad at me…most people would…"

"Oh I could never get mad at you…"

Felicity helped him sit up. She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He gently groped her. She moaned. He tilted her back. Their tongues battling for dominanace.

Felicity pulled him closer (If it was even possible.) She put her hands behind his head and cradled it. Reno broke the kiss for a second. He took a deep breath. Felicity took advantage of this opportunity to breath too. Then Reno went in for another heated kiss. Felicity made a fist holding some of Reno's hair in her hand. Her other hand brushed the side of his face gingerly. Reno smiled as he continued to kiss her. His tongue explored her mouth gently tickling the roof. Felicity laughed a little. Reno brushed his fingers through her hair. Felicity forced herself up and she gently tilted Reno back. Reno's back gently touched the fabric of the bed. He winced a little. Felicity slowly separated from Reno.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

She smiled.

"Hey can I stay over at your place tonight?" Felicity asked.

"Well my place may not be the safest in case your father comes lookin' for ya…So I'll see if I can borrow a friends place and they can sleep at my pad…"

"Mmmm" Felicity nodded. Reno smiled and kissed her.

"Well let's go have some fun and celebrate!" Reno said.

"But where would we go?"

"Um…Hmmm…" Reno scratched his head as he thought. "Let's go mini golfing!"

"…Mini golfing?" Felicity said.

"Hey I can't think of anything else" Reno said.

"But I don't know how to mini golf" Felicity said.

"Heh neither do I…Well very well at least"

"Hmm…Well I guess mini golf it is then"

"Heh…Yeah…"

So Reno climbed down the window. Felicity looked down. "I…Can't do this…"

"C'mon just climb down"

"But I'm not like you"

"Then jump"

"Are you freakin' crazy!?"

"Yeah about you! Now jump! I'll catch you!"

Felicity sighed. She took a deep breath and jumped.

"AHHH!!" She screamed and clenched her eyes shut. Before she knew it she was in Reno's arms.

"Shh it's okay now"

Felicity opened her eyes.

"There now that wasn't too bad now was it?"

"Heh…I guess not"

Reno smiled as he set her down.

Later…

Reno got behind Felicity and put his hands on hers while holding the club.

"Okay now keep it in line with the ball"

"Right"

Felicity stepped back a little so her butt was against his private.

"Shit" he said.

"What?" Felicity asked concerned.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" he stepped away from her. "Now try swinging the club and getting the ball into the hole"

Felicity nodded. She concentrated on the ball then raised the club.

"Whoa!" Reno said as he ducked. He got up. Suddenly Felicity swung the club back towards the ground (hitting Reno's head in the process.) The club came in fast contact with the ball. The ball zoomed off the ground and into the air. It bounced off the windmill in the next hole, off someone's head, off a tree, off another person's head, off another tree, off a rock, into the water and into the hole. Reno blinked.

"Uh…"

Felicity looked at him.

"Um…Is that good?"

"Well…You got it in the hole…You just have to learn more control…"

"Just as long as you teach me"

Reno came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hmmm" she said.

Reno kissed her neck.

"HEY! GET A MOVE ON!" a person at the previous hole said.

Later…

"Well I don't know how you did it…but you beat me" Reno said.

"Heh yeah by three points"

Later…

"Can we go back to your place now?" Felicity asked.

"Uh…My friends place…"

"Ahh…Right…"

"Actually let's try Rufus's place"

"You mean the boss?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Well…alright if you say so"

Later…

"So Rufus what do ya say…Can we borrow your place?" Reno asked.

"Well…" Rufus said. Felicity made a puppy dog face. Rufus sighed. "Oh alright fine…"

"Yes! Thanks you're the best!" Reno said.

"Yeah yeah just don't have too much fun on my bed"

Felicity laughed. Reno gave Rufus the keys to his apartment and Rufus gave his keys to Reno. Rufus started to walk away but then he turned around.

"Hey Felicity"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you're coming to work?"

"Yes"

"Great"

Felicity nodded.

"Well see ya there"

"Yes"

"Oh I'll be at my house tomorrow to pick up some things" Reno said.

"What?! How long do you plan on staying at my place?!"

"Uh…I don't know…As long as it'll take us to find another place to stay"

Rufus sighed.

"Whatever"

"Oh and if Cid asks where we are…you don't know" Reno said.

"Um…Okay" Rufus said.

"Now get whatever you need and leave" Reno said. Rufus sighed again. He got a suitcase full of stuff and left.

"Well what now? Felicity asked.

"Um…Lets see what kind of movies he has"

"Okay"

Reno scanned over the movie titles. He turned to Felicity and looked at her in horror.

"What?"

"Rufus has p-p-porn"

Felicity went wide-eyed

"Wow you're the first guy I met who didn't jump at the chance to watch a porn flick."

"Well actually…"

Felicity glared at him.

"You make goo goo eyes at any other naked girl besides me and we won't have anymore children if you know what I mean!"

"But we haven't even had this one yet"

"SILENCE!!"

"Eep!"

A few seconds of silence slowly rolled by and they felt like hours as Reno wordlessly stared in her direction. Slowly, Felicity's demeanor changed. Her shoulders relaxed and her breathing calmed down. Finally, a small sound escaped her lips, something between a sigh and a laugh. "Hey Reno" she purred.

"Huh"

Felicity came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"Are you thinking about sex again?"

"I can't help it…I'm in love" she gently nibbled his soft flesh.

"Mmmm…I see…And would you care to describe this gentleman to whom you claim to be in love with?"

Felicity smiled.

"Hmmm…Well lets see…He's very sexy, just the right build and size to satisfy me, gentle, I know that he loves me and that he will make a great father to my child…"

Reno blushed.

"And there are a million other things that would take way too long to explain!"

Reno turned around and looked into Felicity's eyes. Felicity looked back. Slowly their faces came towards each other. Their lips touched like magnets slowly being attracted to one another. Felicity parted. She brought her mouth by his ear and whispered sensuously.

A smirk crept onto Reno's lips. He picked her up bridal style and led her to the bathroom. He set her down and closed the door. By the time he turned around Felicity was already standing before him completely naked. Reno just stared in amazement. Felicity walked up to him and started undoing his shirt. She started kissing him. Then she realized something.

"This is taking way too fucking long" she started ripping off Reno's clothes. She threw them off to the side and practically pulled him into the shower. Reno slipped and pinned Felicity to the peach colored tiled wall. Her "C" cup breasts were pushing up against his hard body. She grabbed his firm ass and squeezed it gently. Reno moaned. He felt for her breasts and groped at them. His thumbs played around with her hard nipples. Felicity reached and turned the water on as well as adjusted it.

"Mmmm" she moaned. She let herself slide down to her knees. She took some soap in her hand and sudsed it up. She grasped his dick in one of her hands. With the other she started applying the soap. Reno clenched his teeth. Felicity could feel it getting bigger.

"Aww poor baby" she said as she kissed it. She waited for the soap to wear off before she licked it sensuously. She left that area and wandered off to his thighs. She planted little kisses on them. Reno rolled his eyes in pure pleasure. Yes, he was indeed enjoying this. From the little kisses to the feel of her warm tongue on his skin. She soaped up his legs and feet. Felicity extended her hand so she could get back up. Reno gladly accepted. She then rubbed soap all over his chest lingering at his nipples for a moment. Next she wandered towards his stomach.

"Turn" she said in a soft sexy voice.

Reno obeyed. She rubbed soap all over his well toned back.

"Okay…You're turn"

Reno took in a breath as he accepted the soap. He sudsed it up in his hand then set the bar down for a moment. First he did her chest. He didn't show any shame in grabbing her breasts once more and soaping them all over. Then his hands slid down to her stomach. He slid down too. He trailed kisses all the way down to her belly button. When he arrived there his tongue protruded from his mouth and licked sensually. Felicity moaned.

"Lower" she said.

Reno could tell she was enjoying this as he gave a small smirk. He obeyed Felicity and went lower. He stopped at her unmentionable area. He kissed there as his fingers wandered to her thighs. Reno's tongue played around with the little hairs. After a little bit his tongue moved along to her thighs. He then realized that he was having so much fun he forgot that he ran out of soap a while ago. So he picked up the bar of soap and soaped up his hands some more. He then set down the bar again. He soaped up her private, thighs, legs and feet. Afterwards he got up again.

"There all clean"

Felicity laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You forgot my back silly"

"Oh"

So Reno grabbed the bar of soap and got behind Felicity. He soaped up his hands once again. Then he ran his hands up and down her back sensually. Felicity moaned. Reno's hands then went down further.

"Yes…Yes…" Felicity said.

When Reno reached her ass he groped at it while soaping it. Then he slipped down further and got the back of her legs. He got back up and looked her in the eye.

"There…Now you're all clean"

Felicity smiled and kissed him.

"You know I just can't get enough of you"

Reno smirked.

"And I you"

At about 2 in the morning...

Cid marched up to Reno's house and banged repeatedly on the door.

"Open up! I know you're in there!" Cid screamed.

Rufus dragged himself out of bed and slung on an overshirt. He trudged to the front door and opened it.

"What do you want?" Rufus said while yawning and rubbing his eyes. Cid glared at him.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FUCKER!? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!"

"I don't know" Rufus replied.

"And what the hell are you doing at his house?"

"Um...sleepwalking?"

"Very funny... is he having an affair with you or something?"

Rufus's eyes got really wide.

"Me and R-Reno? Are you nuts?! No way in hell!"

Cid pushed past Rufus.

"H-Hey!" Rufus said. Cid ransacked the house.

"Nope not here" Cid walked back up to Rufus. "Okay okay...Enough of this shit...Where is he?"

"I told you...I don't know..."

Cid pondered for a moment.

"Wait a minute...Why are you here but Reno isn't...Ha! He's at your place!"

"No! I mean...No...He's not..."

"Then where is he?"

"Um...He's at the motel by the pizza hut"

"Sure? You sounded kinda hasty when you said he wasn't at your place..."

"Um..."

"That's it! I've had enough of your bullshit! I'm leaving! And for goodness sake put some pants on! No one wants to see that!" Cid marched out the door.

"Hey! I'll have you know tye-dye boxers are very fashionable right now!" Rufus yelled after Cid. Cid just flicked him off. "Oh yeah?! Well the same to you!"

Later...

Cid eventually found Rufus's house and banged on the door.

Felicity moved slowly and moaned. The banging continued. She slowly opened her eyes. She tugged Reno's hair.

"Tomatoes always point south" Reno mumbled. Felicity laughed a little.

"Reno" Felicity said in his ear. Reno slowly opened one eye then the other shortly after.

"What?" he asked yawning.

"Someone is at the door...could you get it?"

"Sure I'll be right back" Reno sealed it with a kiss. Then he got up and walked towards the door.

"Reno!" Felicity called after him. He turned back.

"What?"

"Put something on! You're completly naked!"

Reno looked down and blushed.

"Oh...heh..."

He rumaged through Rufus's closet and pulled out a robe. The robe was white and soft to the skin. It has Shinra's logo on it in red. Reno put it on and tied it.

"That's better" Felicity said. "Now you may go"

Reno nodded and walked towards the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as he saw Cid he shut the door. Cid glowed with anger when he saw Reno. Reno quickly locked the door and ran back to the bedroom.

"Quick! We have to get out of here!"

"Why? Who is it?"

"Your father"

Felicity groaned.

She quickly tossed on her clothes. At the same time Cid kicked down the door. He stormed towards the back of the house. He entered the bedroom just in time to see Felicity jump out the window.

"Felicity! Get back here!" Cid looked out the window. He spotted them and started chasing them.

"You know...Maybe I should just go home...I don't want you to get hurt..."

Suddenly Reno felt a hard tug on his ponytail.

"Ow!" He turned around and saw Cid. Cid glared at him. He raised a hand to Reno. Reno cowered. "Ow ow ow ow..."

Felicity stared at him strangely.

"I'm not even touching you yet..." Cid said.

"Huh?" Reno returned to normal.

"Well I'm gonna go on home and let you two be" Felicity said.

"What? No! Felicity!" Reno said in a panicked way.

"Yes yes you do that honey" Cid said approvingly. Felicity smiled and left. Cid then looked back at Reno and smirked evily. Reno gulped loudly.

"Um...Sir...maybe we can talk this out..."

"Heh...I don't think so..."

Moments later a little fight cloud appeared. Dozens of random things flew up into the air.

Later...

Reno returned back to his place knocking on the door. Rufus answered it. His eyes widened.

"Reno what on earth happened to you? You look terrible!"

"Cid...Cid happened to me..."

Rufus welcomed him in. Reno was all battered and bruised up.

Meanwhile...

Cid came home and went to Felicity's room. He opened the door. The room was dark and Felicity was already fast asleep. Cid smiled. He leaned over he leaned over her and kissed her forehead. Felicity moved a little.

"...Reno..." she murmered. Cid understood what she said and sighed. "Oh Feli, I wish I could accept this...but I just want the best for you...and Reno isn't it..." With that said he got up and walked out of her room closing the door silently behind him.

DBF: Okay! Well! I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and remember, reviews inspire me, and if there is something that you would like to see then tell me and i'll try to work it in with the plot I have going on. Well bai bai!


End file.
